Emily the strange: This is my story
by Jol Gurango
Summary: Emily Jones is a 17 year old girl from Seattle, Washington. In this fanfiction, she tells us a story about true friendship.
1. Introduction to my life

Hi. My name is Emily Jones. I'm 17 and from Seattle, Washington I'm currently a senior in high school and am being home schooled. I used to go to a regular school, but a few years ago, something very tragic happened in my life that made me want to leave school.

I had this friend named Alyssa. She was the bestest friend I could ever have. We had so much in common and I really couldn't have asked for a better friend. She made me feel better when I was having a bad day. She made me smile when I didn't want to. And she just really lightened up my day. She was like a sister to me, maybe even my other half. She was just really close to my heart.

In my school, I wasn't exactly known as the "popular kid." I got bullied a lot. I had low self-esteem and believed that I wasn't that pretty. I had crushes on boys that wouldn't even take the time of day to look at me. And, I had a billion problems. But, nevertheless, I still had Alyssa to turn to. She'd always listen to my rants and problems, no matter how pointless they were and would always give me advice. She was such a good friend to me. Actually, she was like, my only friend, which is why I treasured her even more.

Growing up, I was a very lonely child. I was the only child, my parents divorced when I was 2, and I lived with my mother ever since. I have step-siblings, though, since my dad re-married. I have 3 brothers and 2 sisters. We would always see each other in family reunions, but they didn't really approach me and talk to me much. I think it was because I was too ugly for them. They looked like those "hollywood kids." Like, those kids that were raised by actors and actresses, whom don't have the time of day to talk to regular people, like me. I had no friends growing up, too. I had a few, but they ended up ditching me for cooler kids to hang out with. I spent most of my life feeling very unwanted in this world. I would always ask myself why I even existed.

I entered this public school, when I was in first grade, and that was where I met Alyssa. It was the first day of first grade and we both had something in common. It was the way we dressed, and I thought it was really neat. Ever since that day, me and Alyssa became really great friends. It's amazing how two people can have one thing in common and then become friends in a matter of seconds.


	2. Middle School

When me and Alyssa entered middle school, it was so different from lower school. Everyone seemed a lot wilder and was educated in alcohol, drugs and sex already. Some of them weren't properly educated, but they knew what those things were. We met this girl named Nicole, who seemed really normal from the rest. But boy, were we wrong. As we got to know her more and more, our point of views changed a lot. She told us stories about how she'd already had sexual affairs and had done drugs and drank a bit of alcohol. Me and Alyssa eventually stopped being friends with her, as we were not comfortable with the way she acted. We didn't want a friend who had such a behavior at a young age. It seemed utterly preposterous to us. Why do those things, when you can wait. Right? But maybe that's just us.

Middle school was really tough for me. I was introduced to bullies and I did not like it. I was stuffed in lockers, gotten my lunch money stolen and a lot more. For some people, middle school was probably fantastic. But, for me, it was hell. I couldn't really do anything about it. I couldn't escape it. I was scared to tell anyone, because I'm sure if I did, i'd be known as a tattle tale, and I really didn't want a reputation like that. Being bullied and called a loser is already bad enough for me. I didn't want it to worsen.

After 3 years of being in all-state misery, I finally entered junior high. That year was one of the best years ever. The bullies who bullied me back in middle school were gone, because they had graduated and gone to high school already. I was liked a lot in junior high. I got higher grades, more friends and best of all, I got my first boyfriend. His name was Nathan, or "Nate" for short and I was head over heels for him. I would text and call him all the time. He was basically my everything, if not, my whole entire universe. He had stolen my heart, and I wasn't capable of ever getting it back.

Months passed and it was mine and Nate's one year anniversary. He took me out to dinner at this amazing restaurant, which I absolutely LOVED. That night was the happiest night of my life.

After I finished junior high, I graduated and moved on to high school. When I became a freshman, everything changed. The bullies were back, and everything was so difficult again. I never had the guts to ask my mom to move to a different school, because I never even told her about my incidents with bullies. I was always scared to tell her.


	3. High School

In high school, the bullies were a bit more hardcore. As in, they were really all up in my face and didn't care. I was also exposed to a lot of peer pressure. I was pressured to smoke, do drugs and drink alcohol and I gave in. I really regretted doing those things. I should've backed out and just enjoyed my life as a young teen. Unfortunately, I didn't know any better. I never gave in to premarital sex, though. Because even Nate didn't want to do it. I was really lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend who understood and believed in the same things I did.

In the middle of freshman year, I began to get along with the bullies. I'm not sure if it was because I gave in to peer pressure, or because I just kind of changed. Either way, we became good friends. One of them was named Angeline. She was like the sidekick, and was one of the closest one to me. The "head bully" is a girl named Roxanne. She's one, if not the meanest of the bunch. But as I got to know her, I learned that she wasn't that bad, and was actually kind of a nice person to be with.

As I learned more about these bullies, I began to abandon Nate and Alyssa and started to hang out with them more. I became a bully myself. I would do those things that the bullies use to do to me. But, instead, I'd do them to other people. Like if one day, I somehow forgot my lunch money, I'd go to someone and steal theirs. Or if there was a person that I didn't like, I'd stuff them in to lockers and beat them up. Honestly, I wasn't sure why I even did these things. Maybe the feel of "revenge" sort of came upon me and it felt really good that I couldn't control myself.

Nate eventually talked to me about my behavior and told me that he didn't like it at all. Frankly at that time, I didn't really care what anyone said. Even my own mother told me that my behavior was bad. She also told me that I was very unreasonable when it came to why I even bullied in the first place.

After a few weeks of arguing, me and Nate broke up from a one and a half year relationship. It was probably for the best. I really didn't want to hurt Nate anymore. It was really sad seeing him the way he was.

Even after the break up, I was still hanging out with the bullies and not Alyssa. We did a lot of crazy stuff while we were together. We sniffed and drank lots of stuff and went to lots of parties. We spent some of our time doing some illegal things.

With all the stuff happening in my life, I surprisingly moved up to tenth grade, which was my sophomore year. It was also Angeline and Roxanne's last year, because they were seniors. When I entered this year, nothing changed. Everything was the same. I mean, I was still a bully and I was still not talking to Alyssa.

There was actually not one day in my life where I didn't think about missing Alyssa. I missed talking and hanging out with her so much. She had been hanging out with these people whom she thought were her friends. But, they were not really. I knew them, and they had connections with Roxanne's group. So, obviously, they were just trying to mess with Alyssa. Although I knew, I just brushed it off and told myself it wasn't such a big deal, unless it was really going to harm Alyssa, which I didn't think it was going to.

I went through my sophomore year, the same way I went through my freshman year. Like a mean bully who didn't know any better. I did everything the same. I'd steal people's lunch money if I forgot mine, stuff them in to lockers, beat them up and all those things.

One day in particular, was very different from the rest. I heard about some people from Roxanne's gang meeting in an alley way and murdering someone. Hearing the news from people, I broke down in to tears. I realized that what I've gotten to was very wrong. I tried to hide my emotions from them and just acted normal. I still hung out with them, but I wasn't much of a bully anymore. I still didn't talk to Alyssa much, but I would occasionally greet her in the hallways.

So, as months passed, I kept hearing news about how bad Roxanne's gang was getting. I got more worried as I heard these things. I knew that I had to try and find a way to escape the madness. I didn't want to be part of such a heinous group anymore. At some point in that year, I realized the things I was getting in to. I didn't like it all.


	4. Spring Break

It was spring break and it was just like any other time of year. I would still see the bullies on the holidays, because they would keep on inviting me to these parties and stuff. They actually already kind of figured out that I didn't want to be a bully, but they still invited me. And if I had the guts to decline the invite, I really would have.

In one of the parties we went to, I got a bit carried away and drank way too much. That night, I ended up losing my virginity to some random stranger whom after having sex with me, left me wherever the hell I was to suffer. I woke up the next morning feeling really ill. I tried to hold back the pain, and walked back to my house as if nothing happened. My mother always thinks I'm just sleeping over at Roxanne's or something, and thinks I'm Little Miss Perfect. So, she never suspects a thing.

When I got home, my mother was on the couch and watching the news. They were talking about a rapist/sex offender that had raped a young teenage girl at a party. I immediately ran to my room and started crying softly. The man that had sex with me was a rapist.


	5. Alley way meet up

After spring break was over, it was back to school. Roxanne and her posy didn't show up for school. But, for them, it was really normal. While I was in english class, I overheard some people talking about Roxanne's gang meeting up with Alyssa after school. I immediately got worried, and kept asking myself what horrible thing they could possibly do to her.

During lunch period, I decided to talk to Alyssa and try to catch up with her. We talked and talked and eventually it almost like before. I had my best friend back. Actually, I don't think she ever left. I just needed some reminder to let me know that she was my true friend. The bell rang and I was still itching to find out what was going to happen after school, and why Alyssa needed to meet up with Roxanne's gang. Being the sneaky person I was, I asked around where and what time they were meeting. All the information was the same. They were meeting at the alley way after school at 4pm.

When I got the right information, I decided to head over there after school. I hid somewhere and made sure that I had a full view of what was happening in the alley way. I waited for about 10 minutes and saw Roxanne and her gang enter the alley way. After a little bit, Alyssa entered to see them.

"So, you're the reason why Emily isn't a bully anymore?" Roxanne asked angrily. "What? I don't know." Alyssa answered anxiously. "I bet you tried to convert her into a good girl again." Roxanne assumed. "No, I never wanted to change her." Alyssa said.

I watched as Roxanne's group tormented Alyssa and asked her questions. All of the questions led to me. Am I the reason for this? Are Roxanne and her gang mad that I'm no longer being a bully? Why are they taking this on Emily? She never tried to change me.

"If you don't back away from Emily, bad things will happen to you." Roxanne said. "Okay." Alyssa answered and left the alley.


	6. Final moments

The next day, Roxanne and her gang still didn't show up. Everyone kept talking about the meet up that happened the day before. I ignored it and just acted normal. I saw Alyssa and said hi, but she hesitated to answer back. Obviously, because of what happened. So, I tried not to make contact with her. Rumors were flying about another meet up that was going to happen in the same place.

I went to the alley way after school, and hid again. Roxanne and her gang entered the alley way. This time, they entered together with Alyssa.

"Did you talk to Emily today?" Roxanne asked. "No, I didn't." Alyssa answered back. "Yeah right." Roxanne said with a laugh.

Roxanne kept asking questions and Alyssa answered truthfully. After a few minutes, Roxanne pulled out a gun. That's when I really freaked out and came out of my hiding place.

"Aren't I the one you want?" I said to Roxanne, "Why are you pointing that to Alyssa?" "Well, lookie here," Roxanne said to me, "If it isn't the wanna-be bully." "I'm not a wanna-be." I said annoyingly.

Roxanne put down her gun, and we talked. She said that I needed to be a bully again. I refused the offer, and she got her gun out again.

"If you don't become a bully again, bad things will happen right now." Roxanne said as she pointed the gun towards Alyssa. "Why don't you just shoot _me_?" I told Roxanne, "I'm the one you want, not her"

"You don't have to do this, Em." Alyssa whispered to me. "You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you." I told her.

"Oh, enough with this bullshit," Roxanne interrupted. "I am going to fire this if you don't come back to the dark side, Emily." "I'm not coming back to your posy, Roxanne." I answered back. "So, fire it at me."

She took a quick look at me and Alyssa and got ready to fire the bullet. We both closed our eyes and held hands. "I love you, Em." I heard Alyssa whisper to me. "I love you too, Lis." I whispered back.

The gun fired, but I didn't feel any bullet going through me. I opened my eyes to see that my best friend, Alyssa Taylor Montgomery had died. Roxanne's gang immediately left the alley, and I got down on my knees and started crying. It was the saddest day of my life. My best friend and only friend had died and it was all because of me.

I left school, because it reminded me way too much of Alyssa. She was my only friend growing up and I didn't even treat right.

Guys, when you have someone special in your life, don't take them for granted like I did. It's really not worth loosing someone, trust me. You should treat them right and never let them go. If you do, you'll really regret it.

This goes out to my best friend, Alyssa. I love you so much.. Thank you for everything, and I'm sorry. R.I.P.


End file.
